


Defying Gravity

by RobinTrigue



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cats, Cesaro doesn't know how cats work, Fluff, Other, Petsitting, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Cesaro didn’t know much about cats, but he did know that Tyson would kill him if he didn’t fix this situation before he woke up.There was a cat on the refrigerator.





	

Cesaro had no idea how it happened.

He’d walked into the kitchen, got the ingredients from the fridge for his smoothie of champions, mixed them in the blender, and turned around to find that there was a cat on top of the refrigerator.

“Oh, fuck.”

Cesaro had never had cats himself. It was only thanks to Tyson and Natalya that he had gotten to know these three, but he still didn’t have that easy familiarity of master and cat which his partners seemed to.

Perhaps if he’d had that mysterious connection, the cat would have obeyed when he snapped his fingers and commanded, “Down.”

Alas, no response.

“Get down. Here. Come. Heel.”

His voice grew more desperate with every word. Tyson was asleep, still recovering from his injury, and Nattie was out for the afternoon. It was actually lucky that neither was here; if Tyson had known that one of his precious babies was in danger of falling from this height – Cesaro didn’t even want to imagine it. He changed tactics.

“Kitty, kitty, kitty? Come on, my little...” Uh, little who, exactly? He’d never learnt to tell the two Persians apart. No wonder they didn’t obey him!

It took a quarter of an hour for international wrestling superstar Antonio Cesaro to trap the other cat in the bathroom and read its tag. Louis. That meant it was Makaveli on the fridge – he hoped he was still on the fridge! Panicking, Cesaro ran back to the kitchen as quietly as possible so as not to wake up Tyson. What would he have done if the cat had jumped or hurt itself, oh god! But Mak was still up there, comfy and dozing.

 _How_ had it even got _up_ so high? Cesaro had no idea. He dragged a chair from the dining room and stood on it so they could talk face to face.

“Mak... Makaveli... You’re a good kitty, a very pretty kitty... Don’t you want to come to your uncle Cesaro? I have wheatgrass – uh, I have _salmon_ for you if you come here...” He reached out towards the cat, and it stalked out of his reach.

Oh no! What if Mak fell behind the refrigerator, with all the wiring and the Freon and the dust - could cats get asthma? And then what if something terrible happened while Cesaro was moving the fridge like the house catching on fire? How would Cesaro ever explain to Tyson and Nattie that he had to let their house burn down because he couldn’t get to a fire extinguisher until he knew the cat was safe and that it was all his fault for letting him trap himself so high up?

Two blue eyes stared at him from the shadows.

Cesaro grabbed a feather toy from the sofa and waved it desperately. “Please, Mak,” he whispered. “Please... Tyson’s going to kill me.”

 

* * *

 

Nattie came home to find Cesaro with Charlotte in his hands, lifting her towards the ceiling and instructing her to convince her brother to get off the refrigerator. Charlotte didn’t seem to be particularly interested, and was instead trying to groom herself despite the unusual position.

“Cesaro? What are you doing with the cats?”

“Natalya! Finally, you’re here! I mean, I can explain.” Cesaro got off the chair more carefully than necessary, clearly worried about the safety of the animal he was holding. He set her gently on the floor, and started to describe the situation.

To his great surprise, Nattie did not throw him out of the house. Quite the contrary: she sat down, and began laughing uncontrollably.

While she laughed, Makaveli jumped onto the counter and then to her lap, where she pet him.

“He’s a _cat,_ Cesaro. They like being high up,” she said, tears in her eyes. Makavelli purred. Cesaro felt more than a little offended. How was he to know that it was normal for cats to get themselves eight, ten feet in the air? The look on his face made Nattie burst into laughter again, and she kissed him. Finally, he felt himself relax. At least nothing terrible had happened.

“Hey Tyson, wake up! Wait until you hear what our boyfriend did while you were napping!”

Cesaro groaned in embarrassment. “Nattie, no!”

“ _Tyson it was so cute!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [Makavelisme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8256904)
> 
> Cesaro just strikes me as such a dog person and I love him.


End file.
